Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species
Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species is the first of the Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs (The others are African Adventure, Marine Mania, the downloadable Dino Danger Pack and [[Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals|the newest expansion Extinct Animals]]). It gives the player 20 new animals, some of them are rare, such as the Florida Panther and the koala, as well as giving the player new innovations such as sky trams, jeep rides, elevated paths and several new campaigns and challenges. Gameplay Tour Possibilities With the addition of this expansion pack, the player can create a jeep tour through the zoo's exhibits. The new sky tram routes allow the guests to get a bird's eye view of the animals. Wooden and rock elevated walkways can be built over exhibits and large bodies of water, allowing visitors and players alike to walk right above the exhibits. These even allow food courts to be built above enclosures. Both the elevated paths and sky trams will give the guests a good view of the animals, while still keeping their privacy levels content, creating a win-win situation. Various tour objects are available to the player; interesting, mechanical objects that move and improve the guest's overall rating of the tour. This includes machines that spurt snow,volcanoes,crystal tunnels and giant sequoia tunnels. As a bonus, guests can now toss coins into fountains, and pay for face painting featuring endangered species likepandas and tigers. There are also conservation areas that the landmarks are protected. No buildings, scenery, paths, fences, shelters, roads, foilage or biome changes are allowed to be put in there. Animals and Plants As well as twenty new endangered animals, a feature called 'variant skins' allows certain animals to have variation in their skin colour - a herd of zebra can have multiple different stripe patterns – moose can be dark brown, tigers can be white and so on ('Marine Mania'' and Extinct Animals later included this feature, where there can be a greyish white shark, or goblin shark). Not only are there exotic animals, but also exotic plants like golden barrel cactus and scythian lamb and trees such as the bur oak and durian tree.'' Animals Endangered Species contains 20 brand new animals from various countries and habitats. The expansion focuses on endangered animals like the Orangutan and Giant sable antelope. Zoo Tycoon 2''s first expansion, ''Endangered Species updates most of the animal behaviors; basic herding behaviors were added (more advanced herding and pack behavior came out in African Adventure) and animals cannot breed with their siblings, parents or grandparents. Animal models and skins are also more realistic than the animals from the original game. *African wild dog *American bison *Baird's tapir *Caribou *Crested gibbon *Fennec fox *Florida panther *Galapagos giant tortoise *Giant sable antelope *Gray wolf *Spanish Lynx *Javan rhinoceros *Koala *Komodo dragon *Markhor *Orangutan *Przewalski's horse *Scimitar-horned oryx *Spectacled bear *Giant Panda *Wolverine Graphical Enhancements Endangered Species introduces some much needed graphics updates and patches. Players can set the water in Zoo Tycoon 2 reflective by changing water detail to "very high". Trees, food and all of the 2D objects in the original game have been updated to be 3D. Animals Created by Variant Skins The variant skins features allows certain animals to appear different, such as: * White Tiger (Bengal Tiger) * King Cheetah (Cheetah) * Black Jaguar (Jaguar) * Javan Rhinos with more of their rough texture * African wild dogs with dark brown fur coat. This returned in marine mania to create animals such as: * White sharks with grayer skin * Belugas with gray skin. de:Zoo Tycoon 2 Endangered Species Category:Official games